Well At Least It Can't Get Any Worse Right Right!
by HaruRyu
Summary: So the creature of Yu yu Hakusho is evil and trapping teenage girls in the Yuyu world and mutating them into things and spieces we've never heard of until now.And let's just say he made the mistake of letting an amer. in!Well if you want to find out anyth
1. Oh dear God! What’s Next!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Ocs.This will be the only time I am posting this.**_

**Ch.1 Oh dear God! What's Next!**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_-Interview with the creatre of Yu Yu Hakusho-_**

"Sir! Is it true that Hiei and Kurama are a couple?"

"No I did not intend anything beyond friendship between them."

"Well is it true that Hiei and Mukuro are a couple!"

"No. They are just friends."

"Sir, Why have you stopped running your show!"

"sigh that is because I no longer control what happens in it"

"You mean you sold the rights to someone else!"

"How could you!"

"Man your going to have some angry fan girls on your tail!"

"Wouldn't want to be in your shoes!"

"No no nothing like that. sigh follow me. I'll show you what I mean by I am no

longer in control."

"What do you mean sir?"

"sigh I made a huge mistake that somehow locked a bunch of thirteen year old

American girls inside the show."

"gasp"

"you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"worried murmuring"

"Well wouldn't you still be able to control your own characters?"

"sigh No. My characters always had a mind of their own and did as they felt

like doing but I could influence them….but, since the girls got transported their I have no

influence on them at all, and I don't have a clue what they will do next…."

"gaspand more worried murmuring"

"We're here" stopping front of a medal mechanical door. Stepping in before

noticing the others were hesitant to follow.

"Don't worry they can't hurt you. We are in a different dimension than they are

and they have no way of getting to ours."

They seemed to calm down a little and started following again.

There was weird machine I can't even begin to describe that they walked past

until they stopped at one white one that had tons of buttons and at the center of the thing

there was a huge hole looking into the Yu Yu Hakusho dimension.

Inside that hole you could see a bunch of girls that looked like normal American

girls but you could tell something inside them was changing to make them fit into this

new world they were turning into something that had never existed until now.

One of the girls was tall with long legs, skinny, perfect frame, she looked very

graceful, ever so slightly tanned skin, she had long two inches past the waist dirty blonde

hair that looked gold when the sun shinned on it and brown eyes with golden specks in

them framed by long thick naturally curled eyelashes. She was wearing a black tank top

that had skinny long shinny silver beads around the collar ( otherwise it looked like this /

/ yeah you get the point) and dark blue running shorts made of a silky

material that didn't even go to mid thy yet didn't look slutest at all but just like she liked

her freedom of movement and she wore no shoes. Her name was Jessica, nickname from

friends Neko, but……….that was all the information given on her.

Another girl had pale skin, about the same size as the other girl with brown eyes

and long dirty blonde hair that went a little past mid-back pulled up in a high ponytail.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that in pink said _Smile_ and she had

some green flip-flops on. Her name was Elizabeth. Sometimes going by liz or lizzy but

that was all that was known on her.

Another girl was the same size as the others with slightly tanned skin and dark

brown eyes and dark brown hair that went a little bit above her mid back and was pulled

back in a high ponytail with her bangs that she was trying to grow out framing her face

nicely and stopping at about the lobe of the ear. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt

with a camera and random words written on it and jeans and her flip-flops. Her name was

Hillary nickname Hill.

Another had blue/green eyes and long waste length dirty blonde hair put into a

braid, she was the same size as the others. She was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans and

her orange flip-flops. Her name was…. Well we don't know since everyone calls her

Cait.

The last girl they could see through the hole was a short girl with blue eyes and

short really curly dirty blonde hair and pale skin. She was wearing a blue and white

striped shirt with the sleeves ending just below her elbow and a matching long skirt that

went to her ankles and blue flip-flops. Her name was Grace nickname Gracie.

That was all of the American girls………but it looked like there were a lot of

other girls who had already completed transferring to anime characters…….

"Hey! Look at this! 25 girls past experimental stages…….American girls now

entering experimental stages……Jessica is to be turned into the ultimate forbidden child

and more creatures that are beyond your imagination……Elizabeth into a light

kitsune….. Hillary is to become a hanyou, mixture not decided yet…….Cait into an

elemental sprite……..Grace into a guide to spirit world, for now at least."

"It's as if they were all forced in their on purpose….."

"…….Well, Now that you know I can't have you living…..can I?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! We won't tell anyone we swear!" they stuttered

"Now, where is the fun in that?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" could be heard all around Japan

……………….and then …all was silent……..

* * *

So!

How do you like so far

Please tell me when you R&R

Till next time!

Bye!


	2. Changes

_**Disclaimer: see first chapter**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

**_Chapter two- Changes_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**-In the Yu Yu Hakusho Dimension with the Gang-**_

"Hey! What are we eating!" Grace Yelled as she ran down the halls of the shrine

to the living room like area.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the girls?" Yusuke said lazily from his place on

the couch.

"Why aren't you guys helping them anyways? Isn't that what girls are suppose to

do?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Ya know he actually has a point for once! Aren't the girls suppose to make the

food, clean the house, make the beds that kind of stuff!" Yusuke joined in sitting up

right.

"What world and time are you from?" Jessica, Cait, Hillary, and Grace said at the

same time while Elizabeth was trying to stop giggling.

"What are ya laughing at?" Grace asked innocently.

"heh heh Nothing heh heh"

"hn" Jessica

"whatever!" Hillary

"Ok!" Grace

"uh huh. Riiight!" Cait

Were the multiple answers she got in reply.

"Uh…. Hill since when did you have fangs and claws….." Grace asked timidly.

"Huh?"

"Hill. Your eyes are now purple with blue lightning inside them." Jessica said

calmly.

"oh.."

"Wow! Your hair just turned black! Cool!" Cait yelled pumping her fist in the

air.

"Since when were you wearing a kimono…." Elizabeth asked in a curious voice.

(Ok before I continue I'm going to tell you how the kimono looks Ok, ok? It is a green

Kimono made out of a fine silk where the bottom is in a V and the tip of the V ends a

couple inches above the knee, and has log sleeves, you know the kimono kind so I'm not

going to describe it ok. Oh and I almost forgot she also has an emerald chocker on.)

"Oh well….. Your changing to Grace!" Hillary said in surprise

"Huh? I am?"

"Yep she's right your hair is changing-

"Oh please don't say it's turning pink anything but the dreaded color Pink!"

" Sorry it is…"

"Hurry someone soot me while there's still time!"

The room exploded with laughter.

"Huh?"

"Grace, they were making it up your hair didn't turn pink. It turned into a dark

greenish blue that look like a different shade preparing to how much light shines on it."

Jessica said with her eyes close, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall with the air a

calmness around her.

"Oh! That's good! What else changed about me?"

"Well your eyes stayed the same color…." Elizabeth started

"But your clothes were turned into a kimono like Botan's only yours is blue

with… a pink obi" Cait finished for her.

"Oh…." They all slowly backed away from her with Cait muttering 'she's gonna

blow!'

"Well…… I can deal with that! I mean I'm an anime character now! This is a

time to celebrate with a HUGE party!"

"hahaha! Now your speaking my language" Cait yelled while pumping her fist in

the air… again……

"Cait….. Elizabeth …… You've changed to…"

" _blink _We have _blink blink _"

"Hn. Elizabeth You now have long gold hair that flows down a couple inches past

your waist and matching golden eyes. Your outfit looks like a girl version of Yoko's

except for that gold chocker and anklets and bracelets (she has to on each wrist and

ankle) and you have golden fox ears and tail, and of course the fangs and claws."

"Cait…. You have orange, yellow, red swirled eyes and black hair with blue,

purple, and green flames at the bottom, very small fangs and claws, and you are wearing

a white fighting short sleeved kimono and a black sash wrapped around the waist a

couple times and a necklace with a black diamond shaped pendent with a ruby in the

medial."

"Wow……"

"Hey, Jessica you look just like you did before but…. animeish instead of

normal….. How is that?" Hillary asked in concern.

"Oh that. I put an illusion up to hide my form and to blend in."

"Well can you show us!"

" _smirk _not yet. I have to many forms to show anyways….and before you ask

how many…I lost count after 3,000…"

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh……"

"Can't you just show us your new human form! Pleeeeaase!" Grace begged.

"Maybe some other time. Till then you'll just have to be patient."Jessica said

turning around and walking off.

"BUT YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE PATIENT!"

" _smirk _Hm." Then she continued walking to her room.

* * *

So how do you like? 

If you have any ideas please send them in.

Oh and I'm thinking about adding in other peoples OCs in if they want so tell me if you

think that is a good ideal or not also in your review please!

Well Bye!


	3. Discovery

_**Jan 2 ,2006**_

_**Disclaimer: see first chapter**_

**_

* * *

Recap: "BUT YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE PATIENT!"_**

Smirk_ "_Hm." Then she continued walking to her room

_**

* * *

Ch.3**_

* * *

Locking the door behind her she slowly walked to the mirror letting the spell drop.

There stood a girl that was the same size as Hiei with sapphire blue eyes, Her hair was the same length only now it was black and looked as if tons of sapphire blue glitter had been poured on it. Her skin was tan and her ears were delicately pointed. She had small delicate elegant fangs and claws that were hardly noticeable in her human form. She wore black fighting pants like Hiei and a black form fitting tank top that looked like the sleeves had been ripped off with a sapphire blue dragon winding around it. She wore black fighting shoes also like Hiei's. A black onix armlet winded up her right arm small delicate onix dragon earrings with eyes made out of sapphires hung from her ears. A black chain went around her neck in the form of a choker the remaining split into two chains and tied to both her wrist. Three sapphire blue belts hung loosely at her waist. There hung three swords One with a sapphire blue dragon winding around the black seethe, another with a sapphire blue phoenix that looked like it was fling up it and the last one with sapphire blue flames winding up it. Nine daggers were hidden carefully on her body just incase she was ever unarmed or unable to get to her swords. A small gun with a dragon imprint lay on the other side of her waist.

She continued to stare at her reflection knowing full well what she was and that she would have to explain it sometime and couldn't continue hiding her form like this.

She sighed before getting up and heading to the window that a large window seat with sapphire blue cushions. (it one of those ones where the window goes out slightly with on large window and one small window on either side that connect with the walls) She Opened the window letting the light moon light to leak in and the window to be able to blow in freely.

Sitting down she looked around her room.

Her walls were black with a sapphire blue dragon winding around it, her carpet was midnight blue carpet. Her bed was huge with black silk sheets and pillows with sapphire blue dragons imprinted on them. There were also sapphire blue pillows with black dragons imprinted on them.

Actually almost everything in her room was sapphire blue or black.

"Jessica! It's time to eat! And I suggest you hurry! Yusuke and Kuwabaka are eating everything!" Grace yelled through the door.

Snapping out of it she answered "K I'm coming!" waiting till she no longer heard foot steps she slowly opened the door not putting the illusion on this time.

_Well it's now or never_ she thought as she entered the kitchen and everyone froze when they saw her.

**

* * *

End of ch.3**

No reviewing no updating ever!

Dreaming-Of-A-Shadow- thank you for reviewing and adding me to your fav. And alert list! hope to hear from you again!


End file.
